Craig Shouldn't Have Snuck Out
by The Other Person On The Wall
Summary: Craig and Sean snuck out to a concert on a school night, and almost got away with it. But then Joey had to catch Sean getting his jacket, and now he must show them the consequences of breaking the rules. Contains spanking of teenagers.


**Warning: Spanking of teenagers**

"Craig!" Joey yelled.

"Shit," Craig muttered under his breath. He didn't like the tone of Joey's voice. That tone usually meant that Craig was about to find himself face down over Joey's lap.

He slowly got off his bed and began walking downstairs, knowing that if he took his time Joey would just come looking for him. As he walked down the stairs, Angela ran up past him and smirked. "You're in trouble!" she said in a sing-song voice.

"Shut up," Craig said with a glare. Angela just began skipping along. It was SO annoying that Angela took such Glee in Craig's despair.

He entered the living room and saw Joey standing at the couch with his arms crossed, and an angry look on his face. To his shock, though, Sean was standing there, and Joey had a grip on Sean's arm. Sean looked guilty and shot Craig an apologetic look.

_Oh no..._ Craig thought.

"I caught Sean getting his jacket out of your car. But you told me that Sean was out of town for the week. So, I'm beggining to think you WEREN'T home while I was at Caitlin's party. Care to explain?" Joey asked firmly.

Craig gulped. "I..." he started. He thought about lying, but then he quickly ran out a confession. "Me and Sean snuck out to the Awkward Strangers concert,"

Joey's eyes widened, and he let go of Sean. "Both of you, SIT," he said. Craig and Sean quickly obeyed, sitting down on the couch.

"You snuck out to the concert I specifacly told you NOT to go to because it was a school night, that I TRUSTED that you wouldn't go to?" Craig asked angrily.

Craig nodded. Joey turned to Sean. "Did your brother know you guys were going?" he asked. Sean shook his head. "I snuck out too...I actually convinced Craig to sneak out," he said. Craig looked at Sean, shocked he admitted that.

Joey nodded. "I trusted you Craig. I thought you were more mature then sneaking out of the house. Who was watching Angela?" he asked. "I asked Emma to come over to do it," Craig said, now guilty that he had gotten both Sean and Emma in trouble.

Joey continued to nod. "I'll be right back," Joey said. "Don't move," he added. He left the room. Sean looked nervous, and Craig definently was. They heard Joey begin talking into a phone, and Sean suddenly remembered that Joey knew Tracker's cell phone number.

"Why would you try to get your jacket back?" Craig whispered to him.

"It had twenty bucks in it!" Sean whispered back.

"Oh, thanks a lot! I already got paddled at school today, I don't need another spanking!" Craig whispered angrily.

"Sorry, dude," Sean whispered apologeticely. Craig shut his eyes for a moment and then leaned back into the couch. It was too late to argue. He should just take his punishment that he deserved and like a man.

A few minutes passed, and Joey walked back into the room. "Well, I called Snake first and let him know about Emma's involvement in this. He promised to take care of her," he said.

_Great, _Craig and Sean both thought, Sean espiecally guilty cause he had gotten his girlfriend in trouble.

"Then I called Tracker and told him what YOU did, Sean. He won't be getting back from Wasaga for another three days though," Joey said. Sean felt a bit relieved.

"Craig, you know what you did was wrong, right?" Joey asked. Craig nodded shamefully. "You too, Sean? You both violated the rules, you disobeyed me and Tracker, and you pulled Emma into it! What's worse is that you guys could've gotten hurt at that concert! I know how crazy Awkward Strangers concerts can be!" Joey lectured.

"I'm sorry Joey...I just really wanted to go...and I was really stupid," Craig said.

"Well, I'm sure you know what's going to happen next, Craig?" Joey asked. Craig nodded, looking down. However, Joey looked at Sean too. "I should tell you know Sean, Tracker told me you need to be punished immediantly, and he's given permission to punish you," he said.

"What!" Sean exclaimed in shock. Why couldn't Tracker just wait until he got home to spank him! He didn't want Craig's stepfather to spank him! But the stern look on Joey's face told him he wouldn't be getting out of it.

"Joey, isn't that-" Craig started, but Joey turned the look on him.

"Craig, go sit in the chair. Sean, I'll be doing you first," Joey ordered. Craig obeyed immediantly, wishing he had sent him out of the room. He definently did not want to see Sean get spanked.

Sean nervously watched as Joey sat down on the couch next to him. Joey gestured with his hand. Sean sighed and positioned himself across Joey's lap. Joey placed one hand on Sean's back and lifted the other one, bringing down on Sean's backside with a SMACK.

Sean winced. Joey definently hit harder then Tracker did-and Tracker hit hard! The first smack was immediantly followed by four more. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK.

"Ow!" Sean quietly moaned. His butt was starting to sting, and it was just on his jeans too, but he knew Joey was just getting started.

"Sean-I-hope-this-teaches-you-not-to-break-the-rules!" Joey lectured Sean, giving him a spank after each word. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK.

"Y-Yes sir!" Sean said, kicking his legs involuntarily. Damn, Joey's hand HURT!

Craig was uncomfortable just watching this. Even worse, he knew he was next.

Joey continued spanking Sean for about a minute. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK.

"Ow, ow! Ow! Ow!" Sean cried out. His backside felt like it was on fire. He would make sure he didn't cross Joey in the future!

SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. Finally, Joey rested his hand. "Get up, Sean. I want you to get your jacket and go home. I hope you've learned your lesson," he said.

"Y-Yes Mr. Jeremiah!" Sean said. Sean stood up and rubbed his behind, trying to cool the pain.

He apologized to Joey one more time, shot Craig a sympathetic look, and quickly departed the house.

Joey turned to Craig. "Craig, your turn," he said.

Craig gulped and stood up, took the few steps to the couch and quickly turned himself across Joey's knee. Joey smartly moved his leg over Craig's legs to hold him in place.

"Craig, I know you know what you did was wrong. This will get it through to your head, though," Joey told Craig sternly.

Immediantly Joey let one down. SMACK. Craig winced as well, far aware of Joey's strong hand. Several others followed. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK.

As Joey layed down the law on Craig's butt, he began lecturing him. "Craig-I'm-not-just-dissapointed-you-broke-the-rules-I'm-worried-you-could've-gotten-hurt-at-that-concert-you-can't-take-risks-like-that!" As with Sean, each word was followed by a sound and hard spank.

SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK.

By now Craig had tears coming out of his eyes and his body was jerking, struggling to get out of Joey's hold but unable to. It hurt even worse since he had already gotten the paddle at school that morning. "Y-Yes! Ow! I'm sorry Joey! I p-promise! OW! It won't happen OW! AGAIN!" he cried, his backside burning.

SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK.

Craig let out a breath of relief as tears kept coming. He thought it was over. However, to his horror, Joey's legs briefly let out and his hand tugged Craig's jeans down to his knees, followed by his boxers. "Joey!" Craig cried.

"This is just to make sure this really doesn't happen again," Joey told him. Craig's bare behind was a shade of red. Joey put his legs back on Craigs to hold him down firmly, and immediantly began to spank Craig again. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK.

"Ow! OW!" Craig cried, desperately trying to move to escape the stinging smacks. But Joey was experienced at this and kept his grip.

SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK.

"OW! JOEY, I'M SORRY! OW!"

SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK.

"OW! OOOOOOOW!"

SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK.

Joey rested his hand once more and released his grip on Craig. Craig immediantly lifted himself off and hugged Joey tight around the neck. Joey soothingly rubbed Craig's back. "It's over now Craig," he said softly.

Craig sobbed quietly. "I'm s-sorry Dad..." he said.

Joey felt a little jolt when he heard Craig call him Dad, but he smiled. "It's okay, Craig. I just want you to know that you really scared me when I found out you went to that concert. I don't want you to sneak out again. Got it?"

"Yes, Dad! I promise I won't!" Craig swore.

Joey smiled and let Craig up. Craig stood up and pulled his boxers and jeans back on. Joey stood up and hugged Craig again.

"You better get ready for dinner," Joey said, smiling as he walked into the kitchen.

"Kay, Dad," Craig said. He rubbed his backside tenderly as he began walking upstairs to get Angie.


End file.
